dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcana
Arcana is one of the main protagonists of the Dragon Ball Slayers Series, and is the second experiment on Saiyan and Human DNA. She was considered a success due to her natural human like tendencies and a mixture of saiyan actions. Appearance Arcana goes through multiple changes to her appearance as the series progresses. When she was first introduced at age 5, she had long black hair tied back into a ponytail and wore a yellow dress that was tattered at the bottom. At age 15, Arcana stands at 5'4. Her long hair now cut to shoulder length and dyed with a single streak of red. She wears a variety of outfits, ranging from trending fashion to her martial arts clothing. She's most commonly seen in a blazing red jacket over a cropped white tank top, fitted black jeans and red shoes. By age 18, nothing much has changed with her taste in fashion. However she now is commonly seen in a white jacket over a blue tank top with fitted white pants tucked into blue boots. She is sometimes seen wearing a saiyan armor ensemble, completed with a skin tight black long sleeved shirt under a saiyan cuirass, along with baggy fire red pants tucked into black wrappings and red shoes. During her training with Whis, she was gifted with another change of clothes. Now with her hair tied back into a small ponytail, she dons a black and gray short sleeved jumpsuit with fingerless black gloves. Personality Arcana is a smart mouthed spitfire of a person. She doesn't hold back when it comes to people she doesn't consider above her. If she feels as though you have some authority over her, she changes into a respectful young woman unrecognizable to her friends. However, she uses this attitude to hide some serious feelings of self doubt. Abilities Although she is half human, her natural ability for battle surpasses any full blooded saiyan. She's holds a natural talent in all areas. Her power is seemingly limitless as long as she has the drive to get stronger. Techniques Ki Blast Cannon: A one handed violent blast of energy. Flash Volley: She discharged a large ball of energy in the direction of her opponent, which is immediately followed by several homing Ki blasts. Thunder Blitz: A technique taught to her by the Saiyan ambassador Cress. It's a combination of a melee barrage with small ki blasts that keep the opponent off balance and launch Arcana around to continue the assault. Spirit Cannon: A large ball of energy forms in the palm of her hand, similar to the spirit ball technique, Arcana rushes towards her opponent and buries the ball into their body effectively blasting them away. Explosive Wave: A small field of energy effectively forming a force field for a small amount of time. Super Explosive Wave: A large scale version of the explosive wave Galaxy Meteor: A technique developed by Arcana and her brother Draco. A physical attack mixed with ki that knocks the opponent around, eventually smashing them into the ground and shooting a gigantic green ball of energy on top of them. Symphonic Burst: Arcana's ultimate attack. She surrounds her opponent with large balls of energy that explode within a few seconds, followed by an uppercut then a downward slam into the ground. As she's above them, she calls forth an enormous ball of energy and drops it on them. Power As a child, she was naturally stronger than her elder brother Draco, being born with a base power level of 130, over twice his. Although she was never allowed to train, she did sneak in lessons after dark. With this lack of formal training, her skill set was rather all over the place. Not particularly good at anything but not bad either. She eventually talked her mother into letting her travel the world. Along her travels, she gained knowledge of several martial arts techniques, and briefly trained under the Turtle Hermit Krillin boosting her power to around 8,000 With the revival of the Saiyans, Arcana was introduced to new techniques, new fighting styles, and new enemies. She took in this knowledge like a sponge as she faced off with about half of the population. She eventually trained under the saiyan ambassador known as Cress. With this new increase her power jumped to a 12,500. After years of training and enemies that crossed her path, her power increased into the uncharted zone. She grew as fast as she could to keep up with her brother Draco. It was around this time she decided to complete her tutelage under Krillin, learning her own unique skill set of techniques. Years later she was taken to train under Whis. Although her power did increase she still hasn't accessed godly ki. Despite this she still progresses. Transformations Upon birth, she was born with the saiyan tail meaning she was able to transform into the savage Oozaru. Although she has the capabilities, she refuses to. Wondering if she has consciousness and how she would shudder about being a giant monkey. It wasn't long before she unlocked the super saiyan form. She was picked on at school for her abnormal limb, known as her tail. Feeling weak, it sparked and she's been able to freely use it at will ever since. After her death, she trained under King Kai for a year, pushing her body to the limits and upon revival she was different. She hinted that she obtained a new form but it wasn't revealed until her fight with Majin Draco. During the Multiverse Tournament, she fought her hardest but was always saved by her brother Draco. However when he was in danger she couldn't help him. She started to doubt herself, feel useless. Until he was on the brink of losing, unable to sit back and watch any longer, she charged in, quickly discarding her feelings, all turning into rage. Unlocking her Super Saiyan Rage transformation. Relationships Arcana has a hard time making friends due to her rather explosive personality. Because of this, she doesn't have many friends. Draco Draco is her older brother and her best friend. She cares about him more than she cares about herself. Always finding herself taking care of him like he's a child. To her, he'll never change, and his only skill is fighting. But she loves him to the point where she's sacrificed her life for his. They have a bond that will never be broken. Android 27 The two have an underlying hint of a romantic relationship. Larsus is one of the few people who think arcana is charming. He gets her to smile, even in the more grim situations. He's a form of emotional support. Valentine Valentine was Arcana's first friend and this friendship has flourished into a sisterhood. Arcana has no problem standing up for Valentine whenever she needs it, backing her up against anyone, even her older brother Draco if he steps out of line. Daiko The little brother she didn't ask For. She's glad he's around, but he's sometimes too much for her to handle. Guav Arcana has found an eternal rival in Guav, better known as Gia. They've always been around equal in most areas, always pushing the other to do better. She acts as a foil to Gia, showing new heights that can be attained, or being left behind. They can't seem to ever be truly equal. Cronos Of all the saiyans she's met, Cronos has got to the one she respects the most. His drive to get better is infectious. Unknown to him, she uses him as a marker of how strong she can get. He's that person she strives to be like. Tesiage Arcana truly believes Tesiage is an idiot. She's always baffled by what level of stupidity comes out of his mouth, and she's even more surprised by how strong he is. She respects him as a fighter and is thankful he's an ally, but other than that, she can't even talk to him without wanting to rip her hair out. Shumi Shumi and Arcana don't get along. Despite their similar personalities, they clash constantly. Even if they agree on a subject, they'll clash. Cargo Cargo is slightly cold towards Arcana. The two are seen relaxing together, however few words are ever exchanged. They just genuinely enjoy each other's company. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Slayer Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters with ki Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids